CHOBITS another dream
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Persocoms são coisas do passado. Agora, os mais novos modelos são Chobits, um robô com inteligência artificial e organismo humano. Funemoto Touji era um estudante de faculdade comum, mas um persocom no armário irá mudar toda a sua história...
1. Chapter 1

CHOBITS another dream 

Nesta era, os persocoms já eram coisas do passado. Os mais avançados modelos eram chamados de "chobits" – Chobits são persocoms com organismo humano e um cérebro artificial. Ou seja, chobits podem ter filhos e podem morrer, de acordo com a sua programação. Alguns até sonham que estes tenham sentimentos e sejam praticamente humanos; outros não aceitam de jeito nenhum que chobits sejam humanos.

E, nesta era de total tecnologia, um estudante humilde, cujo único "persocom" que tinha era um laptop que vivia dando problemas, resolveu mudar-se para Tokyo, afim de estudar, obter um bom trabalho e finalmente comprar um chobits...

CHAPTER I: Persocom no armário

Funemoto Touji era o estudante ultrapassado. Em frente à pensão que iria morar, nenhuma animação. Nome da pensão – PENSÃO. A parte no muro em que estaria o nome estava todo descascado e, o atual dono nem pensara em colocar um novo nome. Ficara pensando que tipo de pessoa seria o tal; um cara que não dá nome à sua propriedade.

Touji ia dar o passo para dentro das propriedades. Hesitou.

TOUJI: Eu entro? Mal sei como é o lugar e mesmo assim acabei comprando pelo preço... não tenho a mínima idéia se é um quarto ou se é um barraco... MAS DE QUALQUER JEITO ERA O ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRIA PAGAAAAAR! " – grita, chorando rios de lágrimas.

Só então percebeu que havia uma mulher observando-o com uma expressão surpresa.

TOUJI: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! EU NÃO SOU LOUCO, EU POSSO EXPLICAR! – Touji se toca que estava gritando – Err... eu sou o cara que se mudou pra um quarto do segundo andar...

A moça tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos e, apesar da "apresentação" que acabara de fazer, ela parecia bem calma.

CHIEMI: Funemoto Touji-san, certo? Sou Hibiya Chiemi, a dona da pensão.

TOUJI: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – berra – "O que eu fiz! Pareci um louco na frente de uma moça tão bonita, e ainda por cima a dona do lugar! Que espécie de imagem eu construí em menos de um minuto!"

Chiemi estendeu a mão em direção da pensão; um gesto para que a seguisse. Touji, como não queria mais fazer nenhum papelão, resolveu acompanha-la em silêncio.

O quarto era pequeno, não tinha banheira ou chuveiro; uma cozinha e um vaso sanitário era o máximo do lugar. Touji ficou olhando o quarto boquiaberto. Onde tomaria banho..?

TOUJI: Acho que vi um onsen no centro... mas é muito longe, e se eu tiver que andar até lá toda noite, como eu vou estudar para a faculdade, quando é que eu vou poder descansar..? Eu vou acabar atrasando para as aulas, até eu tomar uma suspensão e acabar perdendo as aulas mais importantes! COMO É QUE EU VOU PASSAR NOS EXAMES FINAIS! – berra.

CHIEMI? – sorri.

TOUJI: AAAAAHHH!

Touji desculpou-se mil vezes antes de sossegar no quarto para arrumar suas coisas.

Chiemi fechou a porta do quarto de Touji, e sussurrou:

CHIEMI: Até parece 'ele'...

Touji ouviu as palavras da moça de dentro do quarto, mas como achou que era algum assunto particular, deixou quieto, antes que pensasse demais e gritasse alguma coisa estranha de novo.

Enquanto arrumava as coisas em seu quarto, chegou a ouvir do quarto ao lado barulhos estranhos. Na certa era algum morados solitário que estava fazendo algo indecente.

O mesmo barulho se repetiu várias vezes, pelo dia todo. Quando caiu a noite e tinha de dormir, não teve jeito, senão dar um jeito no vizinho.

Touji saiu do quarto de pijama, e bateu na porta ao lado. Nenhum resultado.

TOUJI: Tem alguém aí? – bate na porta – Quer fazer silêncio?

Não houve resposta.

TOUJI: "Droga... eu tinha que ficar justo no quarto ao lado de um maníaco depravado que fica fazendo BARULHOS o dia todo... ele não tem mais o que fazer, não!" – Touji estava com sono, precisava ir dormir, como ia acordar no dia seguinte para procurar um bico, no último dia antes de começar a faculdade..? – AAAAAHHHH! – berra, desesperado.

CHIEMI: Algum problema, Funemoto-san?

TOUJI: WAAAHHH! – berra novamente – Hibiya-san!

CHIEMI: Já está tarde. Não é bom ficar gritando... pode incomodar os outros moradores – sorri gentilmente.

TOUJI: Ah! Os outros moradores! – lembra-se do "depravado" – Quem é que mora nesse quarto?

CHIEMI: Ninguém – responde naturalmente.

TOUJI: Mas como 'ninguém'! Eu estive ouvindo barulhos desse quarto o dia todo!

CHIEMI: Verdade..?

TOUJI: Deve ter quebrado a janela, o aquecedor ou qualquer outra coisa que precisa ser consertada...

CHIEMI: As janelas estão fechadas, e não existe aquecedor nesse quarto.

TOUJI: OO" Tem como abrir o quarto..?

CHIEMI: As chaves do quarto estão perdidas já há muito tempo... acho que o morador anterior levou a chave embora...

TOUJI: "Meu Deus... será que era mesmo algum depravado que morava aí..? Sabe-se lá que espécie de coisas vou achar se abrir esse quarto..." – Touji ficou alguns segundos imaginando as "coisas" que poderia ter no quarto – QUE HORRÍVEL! – grita.

CHIEMI???

TOUJI: #UU"#

CHIEMI: Vou chamar alguém para derrubar a porta amanhã. Então verificamos a causa do som.

Touji em silêncio voltou para o quarto e se deitou.

Amanheceu, e Touji não tinha conseguido dormir, pensando no quarto ao lado. Pensara em algum serial killer que guardara um corpo no quarto, em fantasmas, no filme Ju-On e Ring, entre muitas outras coisas.

TOUJI: É só imaginação! Pára de viajar, Touji! – exclama.

- Hideki – diz uma voz fraca, vinda do quarto ao lado.

TOUJI: OO... é só imaginação?

- Tem alguém aí? – diz a voz novamente.

Touji encosta a orelha na parede.

TOUJI: Tem alguém AÍ? – devolve a pergunta.

- Chii.

TOUJI: OO" !

Hibiya Chiemi estava varrendo as folhas da frente da pensão quando Touji vem correndo desesperado.

TOUJI: HIBIYA-SAAAAN! OO" TEM GENTE! TEM GENTE!

CHIEMI: No banheiro..?

TOUJI: NÃÃÃO! No quarto vizinho ao meu!

CHIEMI: Verdade..? Já liguei para alguém vir derrubar a porta.

TOUJI: AI MEU DEUS! TEM ALGUÉM PRESO NO QUARTO! O QUE EU FAÇO!

CHIEMI: Que tal ir conversar com ela?

TOUJI: OO...

Touji volta correndo para o quarto (tropeçou na escada e bateu a cara umas duas vezes no meio do caminho) e encostou-se na parede.

TOUJI: Qual seu nome? De onde você é? Tá aí há quanto tempo?

- Chii.

TOUJI: 'Chii'?

CHII: Meu nome é Chii.

TOUJI: Ah, tá. Já está vindo alguém para...

Um tremor repentino, seguido de sons altos de uma porta caindo no chão com tudo.

TOUJI: Pra derrubar a porta...

Touji vai verificar a situação no corredor. Hibiya Chiemi observava duas chobits em frente à uma porta arrombada e um jovem com uma chobits ao seu lado.

CHIEMI: Funemoto-san. Estes são Kokubunji Minoru-san e suas chobits.

MINORU: Você é o morador ao lado?

TOUJI: Achei que eram pedreiros que iam derrubar a porta... OO

Chiemi, Touji, Minoru e as chobits entram no quarto. O que estava encostado na parede que separava o quarto de Touji com este era um armário velho, já corroído pelos cupins. A porta do armário estava vedada com fita isolante e havia apenas um pequeno buraco no topo deste.

MINORU: Abram o armário – ordena às chobits.

As duas chobits abrem a porta do armário à força, arrebentando as fitas.

Alguém que estava apoiada na porta cai.

Era uma chobits bonita, de aparência meiga e jovem. Ela tenta se levantar, mas não consegue. Os seus cabelos longos e castanhos caem sobre seu rosto inocente.

CHII: Chii?

MINORU: Chii-chan?

By Rina Inverse


	2. Chapter 2

CHOBITS another dream 

MINORU: Abram o armário – ordena às chobits.

As duas chobits abrem a porta do armário à força, arrebentando as fitas.

Alguém que estava apoiada na porta cai.

Era uma chobits bonita, de aparência meiga e jovem. Ela tenta se levantar, mas não consegue. Os seus cabelos longos e castanhos caem sobre seu rosto inocente.

CHII: Chii?

MINORU: Chii-chan?

CHAPTER II: CHII

TOUJI: Chii..?

CHII: Chii?

Todos presentes ficam se entreolhando por algum tempo.

Touji repara nas orelhas rosas da garota.

TOUJI: É um persocom..?

MINORU: Chii-chan! O que estava fazendo dentro do armário?!

CHII: Minoru. Yuzuki. Eu... não sei.

A persocom mais próxima de Minoru (aliás, a única persocom, já que a maioria eram chobits) analisa a garota, e conclui:

YUZUKI: É Chii-san, Minoru-sama.

TOUJI: Como assim..? Alguém me explica???

CHIEMI: Uma persocom no armário daqui..? Que estranho.

MINORU: Veja como estão as baterias da Chii-chan, Yuzuki.

Yuzuki se aproxima de Chii, e a analisa.

YUZUKI: Fracas, mas carregadas, devido ao buraco no armário; a luz do sol estava entrando por aí.

MINORU: Touji-kun, Chii era a persocom de Hideki, o antigo morador daqui. Alguns anos atrás, ele sumiu misteriosamente, até que foi dado como morto.

YUZUKI: Achamos que Chii-san havia ficado com ele, mas...

TOUJI: Ela aparece aqui no armário.

Touji ficou curioso com a situação, mas resolveu não se intrometer muito. Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com essa persocom... um contrabando?! Assassinato?!

Touji estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu que a persocom, Chii, estava se aproximando lentamente, engatinhando graciosamente.

TOUJI: Que foi..?

Chii nada responde, apenas observa-o por bastante tempo.

MINORU: Não quer adotar uma persocom, Touji-kun?

TOUJI: O quê?! Eu?!

MINORU: Vai ser uma boa ajuda para você, e também...

TOUJI: Também..?

MINORU: Também vai ajudar a Chii, que não tem lugar para ficar.

TOUJI: Mas eu não...

MINORU: Perfeito. Vamos voltar, Yuzuki.

TOUJI: Ahhh...

Touji foi deixado no corredor, sozinho com a persocom e a dona da pensão, Hibiya Chiemi.

CHIEMI: Uma persocom para você, Funemoto-san. Que bom! – sorri, e vai embora.

TOUJI: Ahhhhn... – Touji ainda não conseguia tirar a idéia de que Chii possuía alguma história terrível, quando lembra-se de que ela era de Hideki, um morador da pensão – Hibiya-san!!! – chama-a.

CHIEMI: Sim?

TOUJI: Não sabe alguma coisa sobre o Hideki?

CHIEMI: Huum... Hideki..?

CHII: Motosuwa Hideki – diz.

CHIEMI: Motosuwa-san era um morador da época de minha mãe, por isso não tenho certeza de nada... só sei que ele era um estudante de cursinho, querendo entrar para a faculdade...

TOUJI: Ahhhn... – Chiemi vai embora, deixando-o sozinho com a persocom no corredor.

Minoru, Yuzuki e as chobits estavam indo embora, quando Minoru pára e olha o prédio as suas costas.

YUZUKI: Minoru-sama?

MINORU: Esse Touji-kun... é bem parecido com o Hideki, percebeu?

Touji não sabia o que fazer com Chii em seu quarto. Não tinha espaço para uma persocom... nem um lugar para ela dormir. Bom, dizem que persocoms e chobits não precisam realmente dormir, que apenas ficam quietos e de olhos fechados em algum canto, mas... não era o que parecia, vendo Chii deitada no tatami, dormindo feito uma garota comum.

TOUJI: AAAAAARGH!!! E AGORA???!!!! – berra.

CHII: Chii..? – abre os olhos sonolentos.

TOUJI: Ah... – observa-a – Eu te acordei, né... desculpa...

Chii se levanta e não hesita em olhar o rosto de Touji sem parar.

CHII: Seu nome é Touji?

TOUJI: Isso. Funemoto Touji. Chii, você não sabe mesmo o que aconteceu com você pra ter ido parar no armário?

CHII: Não sei – após um tempo, ela resolve falar – Você vai ficar comigo?

TOUJI: Bem...

CHII: Ou... vai me deixar..? – pergunta, tristonha, como que se lembrando de alguma coisa.

TOUJI: Largaram você no armário?

CHII: Não sei – os olhos de Chii tremem, como se derramassem lágrimas invisíveis que teimavam em cair.

Touji não teria coragem de largar uma persocom nesse estado. É isso que é uma persocom? Tão humana, tão sensível? Mesmo sendo um modelo antigo e não um chobits, ela parecia uma garota, e com certeza Touji não seria frio o suficiente para deixa-la.

TOUJI: Eu fico com você – dizendo isso, pousa a mão na cabeça de Chii.

Chii observa Touji por alguns segundos com um olhar surpreso, conseguindo ver a imagem de Hideki por poucos instantes.

CHII: Chii! – ela sorri.


End file.
